The Lovers Bedroom
by ginnygirl2
Summary: Ginny wakes up in the arms of her true loves. How her morning begins and ends. Based after My Savior. Random fluff. B/G/D


A/N: I guess I have just been in a fluffy mood recently. This is based after **My Savior**; about 4 months after. It is a Draco/Ginny/Blaise. I have been reading a few stories about the three of them and I have fallen in love with them together. So I have decided to write some one-shots based on the same story line. I might even incorporate a chapter story, but I am not sure yet, in fear of getting behind on my current chapter story. So for right now it will be one-shots. Let me know what you think of how everything is going. Please review!!!!

* * *

"Love is when you take away the feeling, the passion, the romance and you find out you still care for that person"  
~Unknown

* * *

Ginny awoke, snuggled in between the two most important people in her life. In front of her was the blonde man that stole her heart in an abandoned hallway. A boy who, after months of loneliness, made her feel like herself again. He mad her feel important and wanted. He ignited a fire inside of her that was brighter than before. He showed her how amazing life truly could be. He proved to her that she was not abandoned, but loved. He saved her from a life of heartbreak and pain. He gave her everything. He showed her what the true meaning of lover was. He was her everything; her savior.

Nestled up behind her was the exotic, black haired man that she had come to love just as much as her savior. His entrance into their relationship was not planned, but it gave a feeling of completeness to something that already felt perfect to Ginny. He gave her happiness and joy. He filled her life with even more love. He completed her life, making it absolutely perfect. He burned a mark on Ginny's heart that would never go away. He brightened even the darkest corners of her life. He was her everything; her light.

She glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the bedroom. 9:23 am. She had to get up soon. With the war ending and her brother returning to school, she could not spend as much time with her boys. Her brother has been watching her like a hawk ever since he returned to find his little sister in the arms of two boys he never found to appealing. She laid her head back on the soft pillow. She glanced at each man who held her so protectively. Her savior was holding her close with his arms wrapped around her waist. Her light has his arms wrapped around her lower torso, pulling himself closer to her. She had to find a way to get out of their protective grasps. They looked so peaceful, she did not want to disturb their sleep too. She unwrapped their hands from around her and placed them so they were now holding each other.

She slipped out of bed and started gathering her clothes. She could not help but steal glances at them sleeping in the king size bed of the head boy's dorm. They were so beautiful just lying there together in the silk green sheet of the bed swathed around them. She could not believe she could call these beautiful boys hers. The two of them together were perfect. At first, she did not understand why they wanted her. But after seeing how amazing all three of them were together, she was never worried about that again. With out her, the relationship would be incomplete. They told her this all the time, especially when she feared they would leave her to be only with each other. But now, the important thing was that they wanted her, and she could not be happier.

Even though there was a private bathroom in the dorm, she did not feel like making the effort. She just wanted to get breakfast with her brother and his friends over with. Not only did she have to sit with breakfast with her over protective, short tempered brother, but she also had to sit through breakfast with her ex boyfriend. Who were not her ideal choices of breakfast mates so early in the morning. She wished her brother would just let up a little. Why did he have to be so uptight about her relationship? Sure, it was not a normal arrangement, but it made her happy. She had hoped that is all he wanted for her. Apparently she was mistaken. What made it even worse was having Harry stare at her the whole time. Apparently he had expected her to wait for him, but he was sadly mistaken.

In truth, the old Ginny would probably have waited. But with her newfound strength and fire, she acquired through her men, the thought never crossed her mind. It did not even have a glimmer of hope. She would sit through breakfast, with Ron's not so subtle remarks about her boyfriends and Harry's constant stares at her, stealing glances at her men across the room until she could finally be reunited with them. That thought alone usually got her through the dismal meals she endured with those two boys; that and the support of her best girl friend Hermione. She had expected Hermione to go along with Ron, since they were dating, but instead she supported her. She was the only one out of the Golden Trio who truly cared for her happiness no matter what.

As she was slipping on her robes over her uniform, she heard a rustle behind her. "Ginny, what are you doing?" said a voice from behind her.

"Shhh, Blaise, go back to bed." She said, walking over to Blaise's side of the bed.

"Only if you come back to bed with us." He said with a smirk.

"Shh, don't make to much noise, I do not want to wake Draco."

"Why not? He would agree with me, that you need to come back to bed with us." Blaise said, tugging on her arm so she fell on the bed next to him. She could not help but let out a small giggle.

"I do agree." Came Draco's voice, his eyes still closed but was obviously listening in on the conversation.

"You little tease." Ginny said, "I thought you were asleep."

"I just woke up when I felt Blaise move the bed." Draco said, now with his eyes open revealing his beautiful steel grey eyes.

"You guys know I cannot stay."

"Why not?" Blaise asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, trying to pull her back into bed, "Missing one breakfast won't kill you."

"No, but my brother will when I do not show up."

"If he tries to lay a hand on you, I would hex him into the next dimension." Draco said, "Now come back to bed sweetheart. It does not feel the same without both of you with me."

"I can't." Ginny said, standing up, "I already promised Ron." Both men groaned at her answer, "But if you get dressed quickly, you two could walk down with me. And kiss me goodbye in front of my brother. That will certainly make him red in the face."

"Not to mention Potter's face." Draco said with a smirk. "Now that is a classic image I never tire of."

"Here, Here" Blaise answered.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ginny entered the Great Hall, with both her men at her side. It had never been a secret to the school and it was now considered yesterday's news to most people. Of course, her brother and Harry still made a big deal about it. Right when she walked into the Hall, their eyes were on the three lovers. Harry's eyes were filled with jealousy, while Ron's were filled with just pure hate. The men could have kissed her right there at the door, but they went a step farther to annoy Harry and Ron. They proceeded to walk Ginny where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Then, proceeded to say goodbye right in front of them.

"I will see you after breakfast." Ginny said to the two men. She leaned up and kissed Blaise and then Draco. Each boy tried to make more of a scene, but Ginny would not let them. She did not mind making her brother a little red in the face, but she did not want to be responsible for having his head blow up.

"We will meet you in the Entrance Hall afterwards." Draco said with a smile. With one last squeeze of her hand, he let go. "Trio, always a pleasure." He said, and then the two Slytherin boys walked together to their own table.

"Honestly Gin, I do not understand what you see in those two."

"Oh, do shut up Ron." Ginny answered, "It is none of your business."

"I am your brother so it makes it my business."

"Uh, sorry to tell you Ron, but that is a false statement."

"How?"

"It's my life, not yours, end of story."

"But Ginny…"

"Oh for goodness sakes Ron, are we going to have this discussion every time we eat together. Because honestly in my opinion it is getting rather old. Don't you agree Hermione?" But Hermione refused to look up; all she did was stare at her plate.

"Fine." Ron said with a huff, "We will stop talking about it."

"Thank you."

* * *

A half an hour later, Ginny waited in the Entrance Hall. Then suddenly, she felt a pair of warm arms snake around her waist and hot breath against her ear as someone whispered, "Why don't we skip first period and spend it in Draco's room?"

Ginny turned around in Blaise's arms and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. She looked next to Blaise, expecting to see Draco, but no one stood there. "speaking of Draco, where is he?"

"He had to go pick up the prefect night time rounds schedule from the Headmasters office and then he has to go help Slughorn during his free period. So I do not think he would mind us using his unoccupied room for activities he would never disagree to."

"Mmmmm, that sounds so tempting." Ginny said, running her hands through Blaise's thick black hair, "But I cannot miss Transfiguration. I skipped that class last week with you guys. And I do not need McGonagall pissed at me."

"That women can be scary for an old crone can't she."

"Especially when she has already allowed me to spend nights in the Slytherin dorms when I am suppose to be asleep in Gryffindor. The last thing I want to do is push her buttons and make her rescind that privilege."

"I guess you're right." Blaise said with a pout, "Walk you to class my love?"

"I would be honored my light."

Ginny and Blaise walked hand and hand through the castle making their way to the Transfiguration room. Although they were not truly complete without Draco, they were still with each other and that was all that matter. Because to Ginny, all she need was just one of her men, and she was happy.


End file.
